


The Gift of You.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abandonment, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Adoption, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Babies, Baby Names, Child Abandonment, Deaf Character, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fashion & Couture, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Foster Care, Gay Parents, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Same-Sex Marriage, Team as Family, The Chase Space, Two Fathers, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: Two years after the events of the books, Hearth and Blitzen are happily married, their lives are prefect, well almost, the one thing that could improve everything, is a baby. A baby is what they've dreamed of for over a year now, but the possibility of one seems so far away.So what happens when a newborn baby is abandoned at Chase Space, with no one else to love or care fro them, except for Blitzen and Hearth?
Relationships: Alderman & Hearthstone (Magnus Chase), Andiron & Heartstone (Magnus Chase), Blitzen & Freya (Magnus Chase), Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Blitzen & Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Blitzen, Samirah al-Abbas & Magnus Chase
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Gift of You.

It is a warm Spring day in 2019, when the lives of Blitzen and Hearthstone are changed forever, in the very best way possible.

It has now been two years since they and their friends successfully postponed Ragnarök and since Chase Space has been opened. The past two years have been nothing short of hectic for the dwarf and the elf. Two months after Chase Space opened, Hearth and Blitz told everyone about their relationship, and how they’ve been dating for years now. Thankfully everyone took it well, in fact it turns out that their oh so lovely friends from floor 19, were betting on when the two of them would finally admit to being together. 

6 months after that, Hearth proposed to Blitzen in a very simple way. The two of them had taken a simple walk together, while Magnus, Alex and Sam took charge of Chase Space for a couple of hours. On the walk they stopped by a favoriet spot of theirs, and there Hearth got down on knee, took out a ring and using his free hand, asked Blitzen to marry him. It was undoubtedly one of the best moments of Blitzen’s life, only comparable to the day 5 months later when he and Hearth got married.

After that, they quickly made some pretty big life decisions. By then it had been a year since Chase Space opened, and they had a lot of permanent residents, mostly kids in their teens, but some still in their tween years, and a few in their early twenties. Unsurprisingly Blitz and Hearth had become like fathers to those kids, and loved and love them fiercely. However an issue arose when on the kids parents passed, and Social Services came looking for the kid, who was going to be put into the system. Blitz and Hearth knew they couldn’t allow that, so as quickly as they possibly could (with some help from Odin, of course, to speed things up) they became official legal and licensed foster parents, the kid was able to stay at Chase Space and wasn’t forced into the system. 

Since then Blitz and Hearth have fostered lots of kids, in all different age ranges, from newborns to teenagers, some of them have stayed permanently here at Chase Space (though non have asked to be legally adopted) while others found their forever homes elsewhere. It always hurt to let them go, even if they knew the child was going to their forever home where they would be loved and cherished forever, letting go of a child you opened your heart to always hurts, but it’s better they hurt than the kids hurts. 

About 6 months after becoming foster parents, Blitz and Hearth decided that they really wanted to have a child of their own, someone they wouldn’t have to let go of and say goodbye to, eventually. Right away they knew adoption was how they would expand their family, as opposed to surrogacy. It took quiet some time to get all the paperwork and such done, but they eventually did and for the past 6 months they have been patiently waiting to be matched with a child or expectant parent.

On this warm spring morning, Hearthstone is up bright and early so he can go pick up some things at the grocery store, while Blitz gets breakfast sorted, before starting on home school with the handful of kids who for many reasons, wouldn’t thrive at public school. 

When he steps outside onto the doorstep, Heart doesn’t bother looking down, instead he keeps his gaze on the gorgeous sunrise in front of him, loving that the sun is now rising earlier in the day, unlike in winter where it would be dark until about 9 in the morning and only bright until 4 in the evening. 

As he goes to make his way down the front steps, Hearth’s foot catches on something in front of him, almost causing him to pitch head first down the stairs. Luckily he grabs the railing in time and steadies himself before anything so awful can happen. 

_‘What in the helheim?’_ Hearth thinks to himself. Did one of the kids leave their bike lying on the front steps or something? 

When Hearth looks down to see what he tripped on, the very last thing he is expecting to see, is a bassinet. Within that bassinet is a little figure squirming and stretching, attempting to kick the blankets off themselves. Somebody left a baby on their doorstep.

Hearth is immediately filled with dread and panic. How long has the baby been out here? The poor thing must be absolutely freezing. When was the last time they were fed, or changed? 

Hearth quickly scoops the baby up into his arms, lightly bouncing her (at least he assumes the baby is a girl, given that she’s dressed all in pink.) and holding her close to him to comfort her and keep her warm. 

Just then, Hearth spots a sheet of paper tucked into the baby’s blanket. Gently he plucks it out and starts to read. It’s written in elegant loopy writing, in black ink. It’s short and brief, and was clearly written in a hurry, given the smudges of ink everywhere. 

_I can’t handle being a mother, everyone thinks I can but I can’t. I love my baby though and I don’t want her lost in the system, I know she’ll be safe here, loved and cared for._

_She’s 3 days old, please tell her I love her._

_\- Birth Mom._

Hearth shoves the letter into his pocket to show to Blitz later. Right now his priority is making sure the baby is okay. 

Hearth gently strokes the baby’s cheek and immediately relaxes when he finds her skin still warm to the touch. He was so worried she’d been out here all night and at risk for hypothermia.

She clearly isn’t starving either, as she seems pretty content and happy lying in Hearth’s arms. She has one little hand wrapped around his thumb, and her big dark eyes are moving around rapidly, taking in her surroundings. This poor baby, and her poor birth mom, she mustn't have known that she could have made an adoption plan for her baby, if she felt unable to care for the child herself, and that way the baby wouldn’t end up in the system. 

As Hearth stands there looking at the baby and thinking about her poor birth mom, he feels a tap on his shoulder. When he turns around he comes face to face with a concerned looking Blitz, though the moment Blitz registers the baby in Hearth’s arms, his look changes from concerned to confused. 

“I....Uh... Hearth why do you have a baby and where did you get the baby?” Blitz asks, Hearth easily reading his lips. Hearth sighs and shifts the baby into one arm so he can use the other to sign. 

_Long story, she needs food. We still have formula from when Ellie was with us?_ Hearth signs, remembering stocking up on formula during their last foster placement, a 5 month old baby girl, who was with them for almost a year. 

“Yeah, it’s in the kitchen, I’ll make a bottle up, then you need to tell me what’s going on.” Blitz says, trying to understand just what in Odin’s name is going on.

As they walk toward the kitchen, Hearth taps Blitz on the arm, and passes him the letter that the baby’s birth mother had left with her. It’s the easiest way to explain it all to him. 

“So you just found her on the doorstep? How long was she out there for?” Blitz asks, turning to look at Hearth so he can read his lips, after he's finished reading the letter.

Hearth shrugs. 

_No idea._

Blitz curses silently under his breath. “But she’s okay, right? She’s not sick or freezing or anything?” 

_Don’t think so, will ask Magnus to check her over later._ Hearth says, knowing that Magnus’ healing powers also allow him to detect anything seriously wrong with someone. Having him around saves them all a fortune on medical bills.

“Yeah good idea, after I make up a bottle I’ll call Diane, maybe she can tell us what to do next.” Blitz says, knowing that if anyone will know what to do in this situation, it will be their social worker. 

20 minutes later, Hearth is sitting in the empty kitchen, holding the baby against his shoulder and patting her back, her little face smushed into his shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed as she starts to doze off. 

Hearth is just about to go in search of Blitz, when his husband slides into a seat at the kitchen table, in front of him. His face immediately softens at the sight of Hearth and the baby, he really loves nothing more than seeing Hearth take care of a baby or child, he’s such an amazing foster dad and will be an equally wonderful forever dad, hopefully some time soon.

“I think she likes you.” Blitz grins, indicating the sleepy baby, snuggling further into Hearth’s shoulder. Hearth grins widely and presses a kiss to the baby’s head of fuzzy black hair. 

_Feeling’s mutual_. He signs with his free hand.

“Yeah I bet. Anyway, I just got off the phone with Diane, she says she’s going to look for anyone in the baby’s bio family, though it won’t be easy because her birth mother didn’t give any identifying information, so it could take a while. She said in the meantime the baby will have to go into care, but I suggested she stay here, we’re foster parents, her birth mother obviously wanted her here for one reason or another, and there’s no point passing her from foster family to foster family when she’s perfectly safe and content here.” Blitz explains, hoping that Hearth will be on board to foster the baby for the foreseeable future. 

_Good, doesn’t need to loose anyone else, already lost her birth mom, better she stay with us until she finds a forever home, instead of loosing us and different foster parents._ Hearth signs, looking down at the sleeping baby on his shoulder, never wanting to let her go.

“Yeah, that was my train of thought. Diane said we need to give her a name too, whoever ends up adopting her might change it, but we don’t even know her last name so she needs something.” Blitz tells him, feeling a bit overwhelmed at this concept. They’ve fostered newborns before, but they’ve never had to name a baby before. They’ve talked about baby names a lot, but it’s still a daunting task. 

_I know you’re going to reject my name choices_. Hearth signs with a smile. He and Blitz have pretty different tastes in names, Blitzen likes old-fashioned, simple yet elegant names like Grace or Edward, whereas Heart likes more nature-themed less commonly heard of names, like Storm or Snow. 

“Hearth I love you but there is no way in Helheim I’m naming my kid Snow.” Blitz firmly says, not even realizing he just called the baby _his_ kid.

 _And I’m not naming my child Mabel, sounds like an old lady’s name._ Hearth replies. 

Just then, Bltizen’s gaze falls on the blanket wrapped around the baby, a beautiful ruby red color that brings out her dark mop of hair. An idea springs to mind. 

“What about Ruby? It’s kind of nature themed, and it’s old fashioned and elegant, something we both could like.” Blitz softly suggests. Hearth’s face lights up and he nods. 

_I like it. Do we have to give her a middle name?_

“Diane didn’t say, but maybe we should leave that for her forever parents, whoever the lucky people end up being.” Blitz sighs, leaning over to stroke Ruby’s cheek. 

_What if it’s us? What if we get to be her forever parents?_ Hearth signs, daring to let himself hope that it could happen, despite it being so very unlikely. 

“Well we’d be the luckiest two guys in all the nine worlds, but I doubt it’ll happen. There are like 4 people ahead of us on the waiting list, it’s not like we were matched with her birth mom or anything, we’re just lucky enough to care for her at all.” Blitz quietly says. Lately he and Hearth have been struggling with how difficult adoption can be, it hurts to never be picked by birth parents, it hurts that they have to wait so damn long to become parents.

 _Yeah_. Hearth signs. _Lucky._

Just a few hours later, Blitz gets a call back from Diane. He almost doesn’t want to answer it, knowing that she probably found someone in Ruby’s birth family, and now he and Hearth will have to say goodbye to the sweet little girl they’ve already fallen in love with. 

“Don’t tell me, you found someone in the baby’s birth family and they’re coming to get her?” Blitz answers the phone in a sullen and dejected tone. 

“No actually.” Diane replies, immediately making Blitz go wide-eyed and sit up straight, “The baby was left with no identifying information, we have no idea who her birth family is, it means that baby is now eligible for adoption, and I’ve already spoken to all 4 parents ahead of you on the waiting list. None of them want to adopt baby, they’re all put off by the fact that we know nothing about her background, we don’t know if she could be very ill or disabled, or is predisposed to things such as mental illness.” 

As Diane explains this all to Blitz, he rapidly translates into ASL for Hearth, who is sitting across from him, holding a sleeping Ruby. Clearly from the look on his face, Hearth can hardly believe what’s happening either. 

“Wait... so you’re saying Hearth and I can adopt the baby?” Blitz asks in a breathless, disbelieving tone. Surely it can’t be this simple? Surely 4 other sets of people can’t have rejected beautiful little Ruby, just because she might be disabled or ill? 

“Yes. Now in Boston, birth mom has 5 days to change her mind, even in a case like this, so be warned she may turn up looking for her baby in the next 5 days, and be well within her rights to take her.” Diane warns, though of course Blitz and Hearth already know this, but it’s a risk they’re willing to take, to even have a chance to raise Ruby. 

“Yeah we know, but she can stay with us during those 5 days, right? She doesn’t have to go to another foster family?” Blitz hopefully asks.

“No there’s no need for that. If within the 5 days the birth mom doesn’t change her mind, then the adoption can move forward and proceed.” 

“Okay... thanks, Diane.” 

“No problem, call me if you need anything at all. Bye now.”

When Blitz hangs up the phone, he looks between Hearth and Ruby in disbelief, before quickly moving to sit beside Hearth and slip an arm under his, so they’re both holding Ruby at the same time. 

“I can’t believe she could really be ours.” Blitz quietly says, looking up at Hearth. 

Hearth shakes his head in disbelief, a smile tugging at his lips. 

_Me neither. We should give her a middle name now, she needs one._ Hearth signs, his eyes glued to Ruby’s sleeping little form, curled up in his arms. 

“Yeah you’re right, got any in mind?” Blitz asks. 

_Was thinking J-a-n-e-, we both have fancy elaborate names, be nice to give our daughter a nice simple and plain middle name_. Hearth suggests. 

“Huh, Jane. Yeah, I like it. Ruby Jane Alderman, suits her.” Blitz agrees. Ever since they got married they’ve legally started using Alderman as their surname, since Blitzen has no real last name, just ‘Son of Freya’ and Hearth wants to bring happiness and goodness back to his family name, it wasn’t just his father’s name, but Andiron’s too.

Hearth smiles widely and nods. 

_It’s perfect._

Blitz nods and leans in to kiss Hearth’s cheek.

“It sure is, just like her. So, what’s she gonna call us? Are we both gonna be dad?” Blitz asks, leaning into Hearth. 

_I want to be papa, you should be dad_. Hearth signs. 

“Makes sense, people always say I’m Magnus’ dad and your his mom, anyway.” Blitz laughs, causing Hearth’s cheeks to tint green with embarrassment. 

_Why am I the mom? Why am I always the mom?_

“Cuz you’re the responsible one who makes him do his homework and eat his vegetables, and I’m the fun cool one, who lets him bunk off school and stay up late.” Blitz teases, glad that he longer has to pose as homeless and spend nights on the streets, and constantly stress and worry about where Magnus is. It sounds harsh but the kid dying is the best thing that could have happened to him.

Hearth just rolls his eyes and leans in to kiss Blitz. 

_Love you._

“Love you too pal, more than anything in the nine worlds.” 

Throughout the rest of the day Blitzen and Hearth introduce Ruby to the kids living or staying at Chase Space. Most of them are immediately infatuated with her and love the idea of having a baby around to liven the place up even more.

When Samirah comes by to help out at lunchtime, she promises to let Magnus and Alex, as well as everyone else on floor 19, know about Ruby. No doubt Magnus and Alex will be very excited about the new family member, they’ve been looking forward to being Uncles/ an Uncle and Aunt.

That evening, around 8:00 P.M. Hearth and Blitz decide to try and settle Ruby for the night, after giving her what they assume is her first bath, dressing her in some comfy (yet very stylish) pajamas. 

_Should tell her a story_. Hearth suggests, lying back on the bed, with Ruby curled up on his chest. _Good for her to have routine._

“What kind of story?” Blitz asks. Some of their previous foster kids liked to have Blitz tell them stories, but they were usually stories he would read from books. 

_Something happy._ Hearth signs. _Day we got married?_ Blitzen grins.

“The best day of my life, you mean.” 

While Blitz lies beside Hearth, resting a hand on Ruby’s back, beside Hearth’s hand, both Ruby and Hearth drift off to sleep.

Several hours later, Hearth is awoken to a vibrating sensation on his wrist. Right away he knows what it is. Last year when he and Blitz started fostering, Hearth had been concerned about how he would wake up with the baby in the middle of the night, since he can’t hear. He didn’t want to leave it all to Blitz, so with help from Magnus he found and bought a baby monitor that he can wear on his wrist, which then vibrates when baby starts to cry, so he can wake up and care for them. 

Rubbing at his eyes, Hearth starts to sit up in bed, at the same time Blitz sits up too. 

Hearth places a hand on Blitz’s arm to get his attention. 

_I got her._ He signs. _My turn._

 _Won’t argue._ Blitz signs back, knowing it’s too dark in the room for Hearth to read his lips.

As Blitz lies back down, Hearth climbs out of bed and over to Ruby’s bassinet, where the little girl is lying with her face scrunched up and her mouth open in a wail. 

Hearth carefully scoops her up into his arms, bouncing her lightly to calm her. He kisses her forehead and then holds her against his shoulder, which he knows she likes.

He continues to softly bounce Ruby to keep her happy, while he turns to the sheet of paper on the chest of drawers near Ruby’s bassinet, where he and Blitz have written down the times Ruby was fed throughout the night.

It’s currently 2:00 A.M. and according to the log, Blitz fed Ruby two hours ago at midnight, so she’s likely hungry again.

Hearth quickly slips out of the room and heads downstairs to the kitchen, to heat up a bottle for Ruby. 

Once it’s ready he settles himself on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, and propping Ruby up in his lap, before giving her her bottle, which she immediately starts to guzzle down like she hasn’t eaten in weeks.

Sitting here in the middle of the night, caring for Ruby, brings Hearth back to his own early childhood. His parents never loved him or took care of him, never soothed him when he woke up from nightmares or had fears and anxieties or felt unwell. It was so clear that they didn’t love him, Andiron is only a year younger than him, which means his parents started trying for another child as soon as they found out Hearth was deaf, they wanted to replace him with a ‘normal’ child. 

If there’s one good thing about how awful his parents were, it’s that he now knows exactly the kind of father he won’t be. 

_Promise you Ruby, I am going to be a much better dad than mine ever was._ Hearth signs to his daughter, with his free hand. Ruby may not be able to understand him right now, but he still feels the need to make this promise to her. _Will always love you and support you no matter what. You are one of the best things ever to happen to me. I love you._

A few minutes later Ruby finishes her feed, and once Hearth winds her, they head back to bed, Hearth deciding to sleep with Ruby on his chest, he wants his two favoriet people as close as possible right now.

The next morning, Hearth and Blitz are in the kitchen just after pretty much everyone has finished up breakfast and left for school or work for the day, when Blitz hears footsteps and hushed voices, voices he’d recognize anywhere in the nine worlds.

Just as Hearth turns around from putting a few things back in the fridge, Ruby laying comfortably in one arm, Magnus and Alex step into the kitchen, both grinning like idiots.

“We’ve come to meet the newest family member!” Alex dramatically declares. 

“We came ready for babysitting duty!” Magnus adds, holding up a packet of diapers and a box of baby formula. 

“We’re going to be the best babysitters the kid could ask for, especially me. I’m going to be the cool and fun uncle who lets her do whatever she wants.” Alex adds. 

“Like hell you are.” Blitz grumbles. “She’s 4 days old, we’re not leaving her.”

Magnus and Alex look a little crestfallen, clearly they were looking forward to babysitting. 

“Oh. Well, we can still help you guys out for the day, right?” Magnus hopefully asks. 

“Can I at least hold her?” Alex asks. Hearth and Blitz exchange a weary look. They love Alex, but can they trust him not to drop their kid? “Oh don’t look like that! I’m great with kids, I never drop anything I have amazing motor skills, it’s Beantown over here you need to worry about, he drops everything, he’s the clumsiest einherji known to man.” 

Well, they can’t argue with that, Alex is extremely skilled with his garrote, which takes some pretty good motor skills, and even though Magnus is clumsy as all hell, they know he’ll be careful with Ruby.

 _Okay, just be careful._ Hearth signs with one hand, before cautiously passing Ruby over to Alex.

“Of course I’ll be careful, relax.” Alex assures them, smiling brightly down at Ruby. “Well hello there miss Ruby! You are _so_ cute, you’re melting my heart already! You and I are gonna have so much fun together, I just know I’m going to be your favoriet Uncle/Aunt! I’m gonna be such a terrible influence on you, it’ll be so much fun!” 

Ruby coos in delight at the sound of Alex’s voice, and reaches out to pat at his face, making Alex laugh in delight. 

“Yeah, you and I are gonna be best buddies!” 

10 minutes later, as Alex stands talking to Magnus, Hearth and Blitz, with Ruby held against his shoulder, he suddenly feels something warm and wet running down his back. The smile immediately vanishes from his face and he freezes on the spot.

“Did Ruby just puke on me?” Alex asks in a deadly quiet tone. Magnus leans back to see, wincing when he sees the baby sick running down his boyfriend’s expensive custom designed shirt and sweater-vest. 

“Oof, yep all down your back.” Magnus confirms. 

Alex frowns and holds Ruby out in front of him. 

“You owe me a new shirt and sweater vest, kiddo.” He says in a serious tone. “But I’m not mad, you’re too cute for me to be mad at.” Alex kisses Ruby’s cheek, then quickly passes her to an unsuspecting Magnus, and hurrying off to try and clean up.

“Uhm.” Magnus begins in an awkward tone, not knowing what to do. “Hi Ruby, you are pretty cute, huh? You know, I think I’ll be a good and cool uncle too. We can have fun together too, just not reckless fun, like you and Alex will have. I’ll teach you about nature and stuff, like my mom taught me.” 

Just as Magnus is getting comfortable and confident with Ruby, the little girl suddenly screws her face up and starts to wail at the top of her lungs, causing Magnus to panic, and hold her out in front of him, like she’s a bag of rubbish he doesn’t want touching him. 

“Here, quick one you take her!” He exclaims, shooting Blitz and Hearth a look of desperation. 

Blitz rolls his eyes at Magnus’ dramatics and takes Ruby into his arms, bouncing her lightly and patting her back. 

“And you expect us to leave you alone with her.” He scoffs. Heart smiles lightly and signs

_Don’t worry, she is just tired._

“Yeah well I’m not use to a baby screaming like that.” Magnus defends himself, pushing his hair back out of his face.

Blitz chuckles.

“Well you better get use to it kid, Hearth and I are gonna be needing some date nights in a couple months time, and you and Alex have already volunteered to be first on call as babysitters.” 

Magnus is beginning to wonder what Alex got him into.

***5 MONTHS LATER***

“Hey did you guys see the picture Hearth and Blitz sent this morning?” Samirah asks Magnus and Alex, sitting in Magnus’ atrium with them, enjoying the nice weather and some quality time with her friend and sister. 

“No, I lost my phone again and Alex broke hers in combat.” Magnus sighs, missing his phone a lot, and hoping it gets returned to him soon. 

“Here, look.” Sam hands her phone over to Magnus, so he and Alex can see the picture.

The picture is of Hearth and Blitz standing in a court room, dressed in formal wear, Blitz in a teal blue dress shirt, over which he’s wearing a white and silver waistcoat. The shirt is paired with a smart bright white tie, a pair of black suit pants, and a navy/black blazer. Hearth is simply wearing a plain black blazer over a white dress shirt with a candy-cane striped tie, and black suit pants. 

Hearth and Blitz are standing side by side, beaming into the camera, Blitz holding Ruby on his hip, who is now 5 months old, wearing a ruby red dress with a white collar, paired with black tights and ruby red Mary Jane shoes. 

The photo is simply captioned

**_‘It’s official, we’re dads and miss Ruby Jane Alderman is our forever daughter, we’re the luckiest guys in all the 9 worlds!’_ **


End file.
